


The one where I discover my brother swings for the home team

by Sayori123



Category: One Piece
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slight-Usopp/Oc, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayori123/pseuds/Sayori123
Summary: Traveling with an idiotic rubber boy, with a dream that seems almost impossible, you’d think you had seen everything. However, Rinji wasn’t prepared to see was her, “I’m-so-painfully-straight”, brother locking lips with ballon bags(zinanine) older brother Marimo in the galley late at night.Rinji, conflicted by these new series of events, asks for advice from the resident shitty-assassin, Zinanie....





	The one where I discover my brother swings for the home team

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. One Piece belongs to Oda. The only thing I own are my own characters.

 

( **Rinji Pov** )

_“Ne! Your both cooks...right?! You both should join my crew!” grins the black-haired boy._

Puffing out a spew of smoke, a smile playing my lips at the memory of a few months prior. It’s strange how an idiotic person like Luffy, who during that rather slow mid-morning hustle came crashing into the old man through the roof of the Baratie by accident. Completely changed the fate of both my brother and I and how his courage helped make it possible for us to pursue our dream of finding "All Blue". Though the rubber-headed moron can be overbearing and quite frankly unpredictable, he does make you feel special. In his own crazy way.

Taking the cigarette between my two fingers softly from my lips I puff out a small cloud of smoke. Watching it rise up into the starry night sky. Gazing out towards the clear dark sea before me, all seems relatively calm, considering its the Grand line and the weather at times can be unpleasant at best. A small yawn escapes my lips and my eyelids start dropping from having to keep awake for most of the night.

:Shit...I still have one more hour of watch, a cup of coffee should help keep me up for at least one more hour: I thought. Climbing down from the crows nest, blanket tucked securely around my body to fight of the chilly night air. I land on the deck of Merry softly and only the sound of my heels clicking in even tempo across the wooden deck and up the stairs to the galley door. The afterglow of light reflects out of the port window along the outside of the galley making me stop just before my hand gets the chance to reach the door nob. 

"S-Stop....damn moss-head. Someone might hear." snapped deep raspy voice.

I knew that voice to be my brother, Sanji, considering he's the only person I know of on this crew to say "moss head" as an insult to shitty assassin's brother. Leaning an ear to the door, I try to listen in on the rest of the conversation, but the wood that was made for the door is slightly thicker so most of the conversation is muffled. Though I can get a vague idea as to what is probably happening, though it's odd that their voices weren't getting louder, like they normally would when the two were together. 

"They won't, if you keep your voice down shitty cook." I managed to hear from Zoro. 

"I should warn you though cook....you can try and stop me, but I know that you won't." Zoro spoke in a rather seductive tone. 

:The hell is going on? Zoro has never talked like that before..It's pretty hot, all things considered.: I thought admittedly. I am a cook with standards, but I, much like my brother when it comes to the opposite sex, am infatuated with anything that has well-toned abs and a nice face.  

Deciding to have a better look at what was happening,I manage to snag the bucket that Longnose had used this morning and softly sat it in front of the port window. Stepping onto my makeshift step-ladder carefully, since I was wearing heels, and I peered in. ( **I'd like to note that too this day...I still blame it on my  curiosity for the images that will forever be burned into my mind and that I can not unsee.** ) 

When I peered through that window I had expected  to see the clashing of legs and steel, with the usual banter of  traded insults, however, what I didn't expect to see was my brother Sanji, womanizer and straightest man I know, kissing rather passionately mind you with Zoro, who returned the kiss with the same zest as my brother had given. My jaw drops in abject shock  and my eyes widen like saucers. 

:....The fuck?!: I thought flabbergasted. 

My mind was shutting down and all logic seemed to leave me as I tried to find some semblance of reason, but was drawing a blank. Observing the situation I noticed subtle gestures that both men would do that left me surprised. Zoro seemed to wrap my brother tightly around his broad muscular arms and edge him closer to his chest as he'd rake a hand through soft blonde locks. Sanji seemed to snuggle in closer to Zoro's chest and rested his head on the crook of the swordman's tan neck, smiling softly. The entire scene looks rather cute in a way, but all cuteness aside; I was more taken aback then enamored.

Pulling my gaze from the window and trying not to tumble off the bucket, I move to the wall opposite side of the door. Leaning on the wall I slowly skidded down careful to not make too much noise and pulled my knees close to my chest and laying my forehead on my knees. The loud thumping of my heart echoed and ringed in my ears as thoughts of what transpired flashed briefly through my head.

I just couldn't believe Sanji, my brother, who I thought was straight, was actually into men.

:This is crazy! We've known each other since babies. I always made it a point to let him known if something was bothering me or if I needed advice on things, and I've told him time and time again that if he ever needed someone to talk to. I'd be their for him no matter what. So, why would he hide the fact that he's gay? I never had any problems with same-sex couples and neither did the old man. We had a bunch that would come to Baratie. Nobody ever made a complaint about them. So maybe...he was afraid of what others would think? But that's stupid, he should know that I would never judge him no matter what sexual orientation he preferred.: I thought. 

A small sigh escapes my lips. "Geez...Why does this have to be so complicated." I groan softly to myself.

"What's so complicated?"

I jump slightly at the sudden out spoke voice, looking up I see Nami, wrapped in a blanket, looking down at me confused. "Oh...Is it already time to switch?" I say getting up from the ground. 

She nods, "Yay, so you going to answer my question?" 

"Huh? What question?"

She rolls her eyes sighing. "What's so complicated?"

I freeze trying to rack in my brain on how not to tell her of the "romance" between Sanji and Zoro.

Smiling, "It's nothing Nami, just trying to plan out breakfast tomorrow. I think fruit salad and cooked eggs and bacon might be good. Any ways, have a good watch." I say walking towards the womens courters. 

"Okay, have a good night."

Once I shut the door behind me I change out of my usual attire of formal wear for a T-shirt and longs pants. 

Climbing into my bed, which was situated nexted to Nami's, I pull the covers over me and sleep. Deciding to confront my brother tomorrow in the morning when we're alone. 

 ~Next Morning~

It was still a little dark out when I exited the room and walked over to the galley. I sigh in content when the aroma of freshly baked bread seeps through the wood door, smiling when I notice a small cloud of smoke floating out of the open port window by the sink. Opening the door I see my brother over at the counter chopping up fresh fruit and arranging it into a large platter a light cigarette wedged between his teeth . 

"Morning Sanji."

My brother turns half smiling with cigarette dangling between his lips. "Morning Sis, can you get started on making the next batch of bread?"

I roll up my sleeves and finish tieing my apron around my waist. "Sure, Let me pull out the ones in the oven first, so that they can cool."

He nods before returning to chopping the fruit. 

Pulling out a cigarette, I place the stick between my lips, a tap to my shoulder pulls me to my brother. 

"Need a light?"

I hold my stick up to his already lit one and it lights.We both take an inhale before puffing it back out in a mass cloud of smoke. 

"How was watch last night?" 

I shrugged playing it of like it was nothing new, when in reality I was screaming in my head, "Besides the usual calm....SEEING MY BROTHER AND WORST RIVAL'S SIBLING LOCKING LIPS, it was a pretty good evening."

"Nothing much really, their was a small school of dolphins about a few meters northeast of us and Usopp had come by a little later on during my watch to keep me company." I say, though slightly blushing at the mention of our newest sharpshooter crew member.

"Figured as much, and really? That's what...the second time longnose has done that.Wonder what he's doing spending so much time with you. One could say he's crushing on you" He says playfully smirking.

I glare at my brother clearly not amused. "HaHa, very funny. Keep it up and this bread bater will make a nice hat for your head."

Sanji chuckles raising his hands in surrender.

"Easy there, I yield." 

I smirk, "Is the bread in the oven done?"

"Almost,just make sure you pull them out before you put the next batch in." He says pulling out the eggs and bacon.

"Alright."

~After breakfast~

Breakfast went by rather quickly,or rather hectic I should say. Considering I have a captain made of rubber,who might I add burns off calories at almost inhumanly fast speed. 

After finishing up, almost everyone went to do their own stuff. I decided to hangout in Nami's tangerine orchard and enjoy the nice view of the ocean, ~~while not admiring our sweet sharpshooter amusing our captain with more of his ridicules tales~~. *Cough* Instead I chose to look out at the tall end of the ship, forgetting that our resident marimo's had claimed that area as their intended "training spot" where they could concentrate their skills. 

I look over towards the two taking notice that both had discarded their shirts and were lifting large weights of inhuman size, as if they were a regular standard weights. While I enjoyed the nice show of Zoro's tanned skin and rippling muscles, his sister on the other just plain irritated me. Ever since I first met her back at the Baratie I've always disliked her rather tomboyish nature for a lack of a better word, and while she had little regard for those around her along with any decent modesty, which was revolting. She at least had enough common sense to keep her bandage wrap secured around her stupidly large melons. 

A soft sigh escapes my lips as thoughts of the night prior float, leaving me to wonder just what was I to do. :I can't believe I'm doing this...: I thought getting up from my spot and walking down the stairs to the back end. 

"Hey! Shitty assassin!" I yell, "You got a minute to talk?"

Zinanie stops midway through her exercise, looking over towards me huffing rather loudly in annoyance complete with eye rolling. She sets the weight down and walks over to the railing grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat of her neck and face. 

"What do you want flat-chest? I'm busy, so make it fast." She says putting her shirt back on. 

I roll my eyes, lighting a cigarette and releasing a small stream of smoke from my lips. I turn my gaze back to her. "I need advice on something..but moss-head 1 can't be around."

She looks at me weirdly, but none the less she goes over to  her brother tapping him slightly on the shoulder. "Blondie wants to talk to me, but you can't be around." She says. Zoro huffs, slightly annoyed that his training had been cut short. Setting his weight down against the wall he grabs his shirt and towel and stalks off. 

"Alright, he's gone. Now what was it you wanted advice on?" She asked. 

"If I tell you this...can you promise not to freak out too badly." I say.

An eyebrow raises slightly, and she looks at me rather oddly,but at this point I don't care.

"Uhh...sure?" she says slightly confused. 

"You know I had watch last night right?" I ask.

She nods,"Yeah, so what? You had trouble staying awake? Was watch to much handle for yay curly-brow." She smirks.

I roll my eyes. "You wish it were that balloon bags. No, it actually pertains to your brother and mine."

"Our brothers? What exactly do you mean?" She asks.

"Well, okay..hypothetically speaking you found out something rather surprising about your brother that you weren't aware of, and it leaves you somewhat confused. How would you approach him knowing that you had discovered his secret?"

She ponders the question, before speaking,"I'm to assume this is just a hypothetically speaking scenario..right?"

I nod,"Yes."

"Well, that depends on the gravity of the secret. Can you give me clues as to what it might be?" she asks.

I rub my hand along my arm, gaze looking down at the deck. 

"Hey, you okay there flat-chest?"

I look back at her taking a deep breath. 

Her coal black eyes look at me confused, and I can't say I blame her with how I'm acting right now. 

"I may or may not of caught our brother's kissing in the galley late last night." I say

She blinks a few times, probably trying to process what exactly I had said, and when it does her jaw drops and her eyes widen slightly. 

"Eh...EHHHHHHHH!YOU MEAN TO TELL ME MY BROTHER, MY SWORD-CRAZY,ALCOHOL-LOVING, IDIOTIC BROTHER!" She shouts before continuing but changing to a softer tone, "Had been locking lips with your idiot-perverted cook brother in the galley." She says shocked.

I silently nod, not bothering to even look up at her, cause I know what expression she has, and that's disbelief. 

She slumps down onto the wall before landing with a thud on the deck. Hands are clutched on either side of her head and I can tell she's really conflicted by what she has heard.

She looks up at me, a serious look in her eyes. "This isn't some kind of joke, right?" 

"I can assure you that it isn't one. I was their when it happened." I say taking a seat right next to her. 

She chuckles lowly, her gaze down. "That's one hell of a secret...never imagined my brother would go for yours. Then again, my brother always had a thing for blondes. Never understood why though."

I look at her shocked, but also confused. "Wait....Zoro's gay?"

She chuckles, "Not exactly. He's demisexual and pan. Gender doesn't matter to him, it's more for him getting to know a person emotionally and having a good  connection before exploring anything sexual. 

Taking another drag before puffing it back out. "I see, but then what's strange is that I always thought Sanji was straight...guess I was wrong. I should've known he was into guys." I say 

"It's not your fault. I mean there's probably a reason behind this." She says. 

"A reason? What do you mean?" I ask confused by her statement. 

"I mean that...maybe this isn't the first time for him. It could be that he just out about his orientation maybe years ago and he's afraid of what other's might think. I know for Johnny it was hard for him to admit that he was into the opposite gender, but having Yoshaku around really gave him some confidence." She says. 

"Oh, I didn't know that Johnny was gay. He never really showed it from when I first meet him."

"He's pretty good about keeping it on the down low. Makes it easier for bounty hunting when people don't look at you with disgust or contempt." She says.

"That's gotta be hard. Having to hide yourself under a false facade, just to be able to fit in. "

"Which is probably why your brother always flirted with women to keep up appearances just so that nobody gave him crap."

"It would certainly make perfect sense, but he knows that I and the old man would never have judge him for who he liked." I say 

She points to me smirking. "Exactly, but take it from his perspective. He's lived his entire life believing he was attracted to women, then suddenly some good looking guy comes along and he's struck with this urge to kiss the man, and when he realizes this...he's confused, scared and  horrible scenarios run a mile a minute through his head often making things worse."

"I know,but I feel hurt that he never told me, or came to me for help. I'm his sister for crying out loud! I should be their to help him through this and comfort him when he needs it!" I shout, stray tears running down my face. 

"Oh! Jesus! Don't start crying, I can't deal with crying people!" She exclaims waving her hands in panic.

"S-Sorry" I say wiping my tears.

"Uhh, don't worry about it." She mumbles out blushing. 

"You sure?" I ask.

"Relax shitty-cook2. To be honest...we should've seen this coming considering what stubborn, pig-headed brother's we have to live with, and let's be honest, My brother isn't exactly the best at relationships..much less with one who is just discovering his perference in gender."

I look at her,before even I start snickering a little at the thought of Zoro being a relationship advisor. "Oh god! Your probably right! How much do you want a bet he was panicking and getting flustered around my brother like an idiot."

She laughs loudly clutching her stomach. "Shit! Your not wrong, and he probably ran around like chickens with it's heads cut off, scrambling to figure out what to do."

~Above the deck both brothers observe their sister's conversation. (End of Rinji's POV and starting 3rd POV~

As both men watch their sister's continues laughter, the blonde cook looks over at his green-haired lover, taking in the rather calm and dare he say it, relaxed shifting of his shoulders and gaze, though if you looked hard enough a soft blush dusted his tan cheeks. 

His green-haired lover shifts gazes from the two girls to his blonde companion. Blue eyes meet with slightly green-black and for a moment nothing is said between the two. 

Sanji, is the first to break the silence. "So....What now?"

Zoro shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing much we can do...they found out about us."

Sanji glares at the swordsman,"Ya, and whose fault was that?"  Zoro turns to Sanji eyes furrowing into a hard scowl. "Are you saying it was my fault! That we ended up getting caught?!"

"Ya! Of course it's your fault dumbass! I told you we should not have been messing in the galley, but you decided to ignore it! Now look what's happened?! My own sister has found out I'm gay!"

Zoro steps back from Sanji, glaring hard at the cook. "How was I supposed to know she was going to be near the galley?! A number of things could've happened."

"YA, and one of them did happen...I was found out!" Sanji snaps. 

"Now, listen her-"he stops midway through talking when he notices the rather distressed look on the cook's face and his rather tense posture. Zoro realizes that Sanji, even though he's a stubborn person at heart, is obviously really torn up about the whole situation. 

Deciding instead of yelling, he pulls the cook in his arms and rubs small circles on his back, whispering softly in his ear. "Shhh...it's okay Cook. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Sanji looks up at the swordsman with hope in his eyes. "Really? You don't think she'll hate me?"

Zoro smiles softly and nods, and to reassure his point he places a soft kiss to his cooks forehead. "I think we've hidden our secret long enough and it's about time you told Rinji the truth. So, how about you and I go sort this whole situation out together."

Sanji nods grabbing the swordsman's hand and dragging him down the stairs and towards their siblings. Both girls look over to see both older brothers smiling and holding hands. 

"About time you showed up! We were wondering when you two morons had the balls to finally face the music." Zinanie says smirking. Zoro blushes bright red scowling. "Shut up!" 

Rinji comes over and hugs Sanji. "I love you, and no matter what gender or whoever you like. I won't stop loving you." She whispered. Sanji smiled,"Thanks sis."

Of course the green-haired girl laughs at her brother while the two siblings off to the side hug though eventually they all come together and over the course of two hours, both men try to explain the starting of their rather rocky relationship and how the blonde male realized his sexual orientation.  

To which, this becomes the rather inside joke between the four siblings, or rather two...much to their brother's utter horror. 

END


End file.
